Scars of a Broken Angel
by XxMoon-SamaxX
Summary: Erin lives a life of being aboused, and beaten. One night, she kills her father for killing her mother, who was treated the same. Watch Erin go through her battles to become a happy teenager. ItachixOC, Rated for swears, violence, and if my mind wonders..


Pain. Pain is what caused me to do this. Pain, was what my family caused me to do to myself. Pain.... Was all i could think of, as i ran the razor across my rists. It started happening when my father beat my mother, to the paoint of where she would lock herslef in her room, never coming out. Then, this caused my father to start beating on me, making my life a living hell.

I Watched as the blood ozzed from my rists, and hit my carpited floor. The metiletic smell filled the air, as i cut myself again, and again. The pain didn't compair to how i was fisicailly scared. Thinking that was enough, i pulled some arm warmers i created to hid the scars, onto my arms and walked downstairs.

I looked around the room, checking to see if my mother had come down from her room. I saw nothing. SIghing to myself, i walked over to the kitchen counter, and started writting my dad a note.

_Dad, went out to spend sometime to myself. I just need to be alone... I will be back soon. I have no specific time to be home.... Or if i even want to go home. Infact, i will not be coming home. You have made my life a living hell, and i hope you suffer for the pain and suffering you brought to me and mother. ANd i hope you die. This will be the last time you will hear from me._

_~Erin._

I went to my mothers door, and nocked on it quietly. I heard sobbing, and cries coming form the other side of the door come to a sease. "W-who is it?" She asked, in a husky voice. I could tell she had been crying for many hours, by the sound of her voice. I had to bring up all the couarge to say, "It is i, mother." ANd i heard her stop moving. This was a sign i took to enter her room.

The bed was messy, and covered with blood, and something else that i could not bring anymore couarge to look at. My mother's beautiful face, was covered in scars, scratches, and deep cuts. Blood covered her beautiful brown hair, and her eyes looked dead. She only wore a small dress, with no sleaves, so many scars, bruses, cuts, and blood covered them. Her legs were hidden by the one blanket she used to cover her body. I felt tears come to my eyes as i just looked at her body. I walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "W-what ha-as he done to you!?" I said, as i let my tears leave my eyes.

My mother, the beautiful woman that gave birth to me, the mother that would give up her life for her daughter, was beaten, abused, and.... rapped. She felt someones precense behind me, and looked up. It was my father. But i felt like i was being watched from the window. "I thought i told you to stay out of here, bitch~!" He said in a hissing, deadly voice. I felt all the colour leave my face, and my mother stiffen up visably.

He walked into the room, sake bottle in hand. He smelt like a bar, and looked, very, _very, _Drunk. He had this sickly grin over his face, as he approtched me. He took a fist full of my hair and slammed me into the wall. "Now, your going to punished." And with that, he threw me to the ground.

I felt my head hit the floor, and a bumb start to foarm. He pulled himself over me and smashed his beer bottle, over my body. I screamed, feeling pieces of glass going into my body, causing blood to spill over them. I looked over to my mother who had a look of fear on her broken face. I mouthed the words _'i will be ok...' _And she just shook her heard, charging at my father, pushing him off of me. He let a growl pass his lips, as he forced her onto the wall.

She gasped for the smallest of breathes, as she looked at my father, her eyes becoming more dead looking than before. My father rapped his hands around her throught, and started choking her, with all the strength the drunken man had. He then took a pocket knife from his pants pocket, and stabbed her in the stomach. A blood curdeling scream passed her lips, as she fell to the ground, keeping her eyes on me. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, as she became covered in blood. She then whispered words i only would be able to hear. "Stay gold, Erianna..... Stay gold..." And her body became limp.

My wather had by now, tooken the knife out of his hand and walked over to me, a maniac look in his eyes, and dropped onto me, like i was a ragdoll. "Your turn, Whore." She said very louadly, raising the bloody knife over his head, and stabbing it into my leg, in one swift movement. I screamed, and looked at him with pleading eyes. This only made him snicker, and do it again, and again.

My left cheek had a long cut across it, my arms were now visable, and showed enough cuts to scare someone, and my clothes were covered in my blood, and my mothers blood. He took the broken sake bottle and smashed it again, and again, across my waist, causing my body to get more, and more gashes. I had finally had enough, and punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

I took his broken sake bottle and held it infront to myself, inslecting how much damage it could do. I suddenly, heard him get up and charge towards me. I lifted the bottle over my head and..

_Slash._

My father, had the bottle, inlogded into his rib cage, and was sticking out. I look of fear, and discuse crossed my eyes, as he looked at me with angry eyes. "W-.... what have you done!?!" He yelled, before falling on the ground, dead.

I looked at both of my parents bodys, before limping towads my mothers. Her eyes held what the emotion she felt before she died. She felt happiness. I looked at her beautiful, body, and picked it up, and carefully placing it on the bed. I moved some of her shining brown hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead, letting my tears fall freely now. I had just lost my mother... my only friend.... and the only one who had ever treated me like her soul and life.

Looking at my clothes, they were all ripped, and blood soaked. I ran to my room, and looked at the clock. It was 12, and the moon shone brightly over my bloody face. I looked in my mirror, and looked at my apperance.

My hair was a lighter colour than my mother's colour brown hair, but it also had blong highlights, and came to about to my midback. But now, it was covered in blood, and was notted. Me eyes that were am unnormal green, were now bloodshot, and looked dull and... broken. I knew i had no time to pack. I just wanted to run. Run away from this place, and never come back. Wipping away my tears, i limpped out of my house, and into the forest, where i knew i would be at peace.

About half an hour of limping, i found an old abandoned park in the dark woods. One that everyone use to go to, until after someone was mudered here 10 years ago. I was now 16, and had already witnessed enough to make any sain person, go insane. Walking over, i plopped myself on one of the swings, the hung from a tree. I looked up at the sky, and noticed that the moon was shining right on me. I smiled at the fact, it looked soo close.... but was so far away.

I closed my eyes, and let one thing into my mind. _I'm.... Free...._ I thought to myself. _And mother is atleast in a better place.... _But i felt tears come to my eyes again. _But..... what am i going to do from here..... I have no money... and i look terrible! I'm going to die... aren't i? _

Footsteps could be heard from beside me, but i just kept looking at the moon. It shone with beauty and looked piece full. The footsteps stopped, and i heard a faint voice. "You are... alone." This made me let all my tears fall, and let my body give into the saddness. I shook my head in yes, well i still looked into the moon. I then looked over to the person's voice; where i heard it from.

It was a male, and a handsom one. He had black hair, that was very long, and looked very silky. His eyes shone with red, and black comma's could be seen in them too. He had stress lines under his eyes, and made him look slightlly older than what he was. The man had a black cloak on, with red clouds. I closed my eyes, and said outloud, "Uchiha, Itachi"

Itachi sat down beside me and looked up at the moon with me. I then felt him look at me, before, " Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He looked straight at me, and i could tell he would not show anyone his emotions. "Because there is nothing to be afraid of, after what i have been through." I said, honestly. I looked back at the moon and let the songs of the crickets, and the sounds of the wind let me be at piece.

He looked at me, but i could tell, he was cuirouse of me. "My leader has told me to bring you to the akatsuki base..." He said, standing back up. "Will you come?" I looked up at him, to see, that he was telling what seemed to be, 'Come, or die.' I smiled in my head, but frowned, wwhen i got up. I walked beside him before awnsering with, " I have nowhere left to go..." And started walking.

-

When we reached the akatsuki base, we walked down hallways, and hallways, until we got to two big oak doors. The base was not much, but the hallways were mad of rock, that looked like dryed brown clay, molded into weirdy shapes. Itachi nocked on the door, before we heard a deep voice. "Enter."

Itachi walked foward, as i followed behind. When we entered, the room was only lit by two candles. One was near the door, and the other was on the leaders desk. The leader, was still though hidden in the shadows, from the back off the room, so nothing much about his apperance. "Welcome, Erianna." The leader, said in his deep voice. This time, it seemed to have some kind of amusment, or happyness to his voice. "I have brought you here to work for our organisation. Will you join?"

I clossed my eyes, and re opened them. "Yes." I said in monatone. The leader than stepped out of the shadows so i could see his face. He had orange hair, and about 26 piercings on his face. He had pale skin, and wore a headband, representing the rain. I looked behind him to see a smiling women with blue hair, and a peircing, right below her lower lip. She also had a white origami rose in her hair. "then." Started the leader. "Welcome to the akatsuki, Princess Erianna."

I looked at him in shock. Even itachi looked a little shicked at this. "W-wha.... I'm.... I'm a princess.... How?" I managed to say. The leader looked at me, and then started speaking. "You, are the princess of the Lightning country. You are also, the last of your clan, the hadui's. They passesed an techneique, called the harjem. The Harjem, is an ability, where you can go into an enemy's body, and kill them from the inside. Your mother and father were the last of your clan, but did not posses this ability. So you... are one of a kind." I just staired, mouth slightly open. "I see...." Was my only awnser. "Itachi, take this young lady to her room." Said the leader. "Konan will come for you in a while, to get you the things you will need." And with that, we were dismissed.

We left the room, and i just stood there, taking in all the information, well itachi seemed to be deep in thought. _A princess..... but how...? Why didn't my parents tell me? WHY! I will just have to think about this later..... _As soon as i got back into reaility, itachi, was silently waiting for me.

I made my way to him, and we started looking for my room. Well... rather me. I wasn't use to being around more than my parents, and/or the birds that would come to my windows in the morning, and sing me happy songs, trying to cheer up my day. Sighing to myself, i walked alongside itachi. We soon stopped infront of a door with a carving of a girl, with a katana, and a look of fire in her eyes. Also it had carvbed in the bottem ,'Harjem'. "This will be your room..." Itachi said. I just gave him a sad smile, "Thank you." And walked inside. _So this is my new life, huh..... This is more surprizing then i thought it was going to be... _

I walked over to the bed, that was located in my very large room. My room, was painted Black, and red, and was aleast the size of a medium sized house. There was a king sized bed placed on the far wall, and was covered in black and red silk sheets. Everything else in the room was the same colour sceam. But there was a closset, a couch, 5 bookshelfs, a desk, a chair, alot of roses, and extra room to place other stuff anf furniture in it. I laid myself down on the couch, and let my mind wander, as i fell into a deep slumber.... _I could find this will be the best times of my life.... ever..._

**Woot! Chapter 1 of my new story, Scars of a broken Angel! Pretty sad, but also good!**

**Avery: REALLY GOOD! *Claps***

**Me: Thank you! Now please review! It makes me sleep at night!**


End file.
